Happen Ending
by cuttiekyu
Summary: KiHyun, Disarankan baca Spoiler terlebih dahulu :)


**Happen Ending**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

** Kim Kibum**

** Choi Siwon**

**Other Cast : Shim Changmin**

** Lee Donghae, and other**

**Genre : romance, hurt**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo(s)**

**Summary : - (no summary) it's KiHyun Story, disarankan baca spoiler terlebih dahulu ..**

**Happy Reading**

Sosok tampan itu terdiam di dalam mobil yang terparkir di sebrang sebuah gedung perkantoran, sesekali kepulan asap keluar dari mulutnya, yang dihasilkan dari rokok yang dihisapnya. Sudah tidak terhitung beberapa batang rokok yang dihisapnya selama dua jam terakhir dia berada di tempat ini. Kibum, namja tampan itu sejak tadi sama sekali tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pintu besar gedung kantor tersebut.

PLUKK kibum membuang rokok yang sudah pendek, mengambil yang baru lalu menyalakannya lagi, kibum bukanlah seorang perokok, namun hampir dua bulan ini merokok sudah seperti candu baginya, setidaknya hal tersebut dapat sedikit mengalihkan fikirannya dan rasa bersalahnya pada mantan kekasihnya, cho kyuhyun.

Kibum membuang rokoknya yang masih panjang saat melihat kumpulan karyawan keluar dari gedung kantor pemrograman game itu, dilihatnya satu – persatu namja yang keluar, mencari sosok manis yang sangat dia rindukan, sosok manis yang telah tersakiti olehnya, yang telah membuat hidupnya kacau. Senyum kibum terkembang melihat namja manis yang sedang melambaikan tangan pada teman – temannya, mata kibum memandang namja manis itu dengan tatapan rindu yang sangat besar, kyuhyunnya memang selalu manis, ahh masih pantaskan dia memanggil kyuhyun sebagai kyuhyun-Nya? Sedangkan mereka sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi.

"kyu" panggilnya pada sosok manis itu, yang tentunya tidak didengar oleh kyuhyun mengingat kibum dan mobilnya berada di sebrang kantor kyuhyun, akhir – akhir ini beginilah pekerjaan kibum, menunggui kyuhyun pulang kantor dan memandangi mantan kekasihnya itu dari dalam mobilnya, hal yang sangat kibum sesali adalah dia tidak pernah melakukan ini saat mereka masih bersama.

**-kibum pov-**

Kupandangi wajah manisnya yang sangat kurindukan, dia memang selalu tampak sempurna, namun ada yang berbeda, walaupun kyuhyun masih seceria biasanya namun aku bisa melihat wajah dan mata kyuhyun yang tidak sebersinar dulu, kulitnya pun lebih pucat dari biasanya dan juga tubuhnya yang terlihat lebih kurus, ya tuhan apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa itu semua karna aku? Sungguh aku menyesali perbuatanku karna menyakiti namja sesempurna kyuhyun, aku bahkan tidak pernah tidur dengan tenang setiap malam, selalu saja wajah sedih kyuhyun yang terbayang saat aku memejamkan mata, untuk beristirahatpun aku harus mengkonsumsi obat tidur. Mungkin ini adalah hukuman untukku, hukuman karna aku telah menyakiti seorang namja yang selama ini tulus mencintaiku.

Setelah kepergiannya dua bulan lalu aku memang menemukan beberapa kenyataan tentang kyuhyun, kenyataan yang begitu menusukku, membuatku semakin merasa bersalah, aku baru mengetahui bahwa kyuhyun mengkonsumsi obat tidur dan juga obat anti depresi selama ini, aku tidak sengaja menemukan obat – obat itu di laci kyuhyun yang ada di kamar kami, aku bahkan merasa diriku adalah monster sampai membuat kyuhyun menjadi seperti itu, padahal yang kutau kyuhyun adalah namja yang kuat dan ceria, kalau sampai dia mengkonsumsi obat itu dia pasti sudah merasa sangat tertekan dan itu semua karna perbuatanku.

Tanpa sadar kucengkram erat stir mobil saat kulihat sebuah mobil Hyundai hitam yang berhenti di depan kyuhyun, mobil yang selalu kulihat menjemput kyuhyun selama dua bulan aku mengamati kyuhyun dari tempat ini. Dapat kurasakan rasa panas dan kesal saat kulihat seorang namja keluar dari mobil itu, menghampiri kyuhyun dan menyampirkan jasnya di bahu kyuhyun, kekesalanku semakin bertambah saat melihat namja itu menggenggam tangan kyuhyun, kulihat kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah namja itu, namja yang sama dengan namja yang kulihat bersama kyuhyun saat menyebrangi jalan malam itu.

Harusnya aku yang ada disana, aku yang menjemputmu pulang, aku yang memakaikan jas ditubuhmu, menggandeng tanganmu dan aku juga yang menerima senyuman manis itu kyunnie, sungguh aku merindukanmu.

Arghhhhhhh tanpa sadar kupukul keras stir mobil, tak kupedulikan rasa nyeri ditanganku, yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah mengurangi rasa sesak yang sangat menyiksa ini, kutelungkupkan kepalaku, membenturkan pelan kepalaku ke stir mobil, menyesali betapa bodohnya aku sampai menyakiti kyuhyun.

"bodoh, bodoh, bodoh" gumamku penuh penyesalan, lalu kupandangi Hyundai hitam yang mulai berjalan menjauh, memandang sosok kyuhyun saat mobil itu melintas tepat di samping mobilku, memandangi wajah manis yang sangat kurindukan walau hanya sesaat, dan saat mobil itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi akupun meninggalkan tempat ini.

**-kibum pov end-**

.

.

"darimana kau kibum?" Tanya donghae saat kibum baru saja memasuki apartemennya.

"jalan – jalan" jawab kibum acuh, namja tampan yang memiliki kulit putih itu langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa merah yang ada di ruang tamu.

"jangan bohong, kau melihat kyuhyun lagi kan?" tebak donghae, namja tampan itu sangat tau apa yang dilakukan artisnya itu, yang dilakukannya hanya menunggui kyuhyun setiap hari, bahkan dia sampai mengabaikan pekerjaannya, kesehatannya, penampilannya, semuanya.

"kau tentu sudah tau hyung, dan ini bukan urusanmu, kau hanya manajerku, ingat" jawab kibum ketus, entah kenapa emosinya mudah sekali terpancing akhir – akhir ini.

"ohh begitukah, baiklah kibum-ssi, tapi apakah aku tidak berhak marah saat kau selalu saja kabur dari pekerjaanmu?" Tanya donghae yang mulai terpancing emosi karna ucapan kibum, namja tampan itu memandang sengit kibum yang masih duduk di sofa sambil menutup matanya.

"kau hanya harus mengaturnya kembali bukan" ucap kibum enteng

Donghae menghela nafas, berusaha meredam emosinya pada kibum, kibum hanya sedang terguncang saat ini, itulah yang difikirkan donghae. Tidak ingin membuat suasana semakin buruk namja tampan itu lebih memilih meninggalkan kibum sendiri, namun sebelum donghae keluar pintu dia berbalik sejenak ke arah kibum, "kalau kau seperti ini terus bukan hanya kyuhyun yang meninggalkanmu kibum, hyung pergi, jangan lupa makan hyung sudah membelikan makanan kesukaanmu" ucap donghae sebelum menghilang di balik pintu apartemen.

Kibum tertegun mendengar ucapan donghae, mencerna kalimat menajer yang sudah seperti hyungnya sendiri itu, lagi – lagi dia membuat hyungnya itu kecewa, apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau donghae juga meninggakannya?

"arghhhhhhhhh"donghae mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah kusut, "kyunnie aku benar – benar tidak bisa tanpamu, apa yang harus kulakukan?, please come back" lirihnya.

Keesokan harinya kibum kembali berkerja, namja tampan itu memasuki agensi yang menaunginya tiga tahun terakhir, memasang wajah dingin dan datar yang memang sudah menjadi cirri khasnya, namja tampan ini bahkan tidak menyapa satupun orang yang bertemu dengannya saat dia menuju ke ruangan donghae. Saat dia sampai di ruangan manajernya itu dilihatnya donghae sedang mendapat teguran dari atasannya, kibum sempat mendengar pembicaraan mereka, ternyata masalahnya adalah karna dirinya yang sering kabur dari pekerjaan, kibum juga mendengar bahwa atasan mereka mengancam akan menghentikan seluruh kontak dan menolak seluruh tawaran untuk kibum kalau dia tetap seperti ini, dia juga melihat bagaimana hyungnya itu memohon pada atasan mereka untuk memberikan kibum kesemptan sekali lagi, kibum sungguh terharu dan juga merasa bersalah pada donghae.

Kibum membiarkan atasannya itu lewat di depannya saat namja berkepala botak itu akhirnya keluar dari ruangan donghae, dengan santai dimasukinya ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu. "hyung" panggilnya

"kibum? Benar ini kau? Aku tidak bermimpi kan?" ucap donghae sambil menepuk – nepuk pipinya

"tidak" jawab kibum singkat padat dan jelas

"astaga akhirnya kau kembali" ucap donghae senang, namja tampan itu bahkan reflek menepuk – nepuk pundak kibum agak keras, sakit tentu saja namun kibum memang sangat ahli menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"maaf karna merepotkanmu hyung" sesal kibum

"tidak papa, asalkan kau sudah kembali, kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu" girang donghae, namja dengan julukan ikan ini memang sedikit kekanak – kanakan diusianya yang sudah hampir 28 tahun. "kau tenang saja kita kan mendapatkan kembali kontrak – kontrak besar" ucap donghae semangat.

"ne" jawab kibum seadanya, dia memang sudah memutuskan akan kembali syuting, dia tidak ingin membuat donghae juga kecewa, bagaimanapun selain kyuhyun donghae adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

setelah memutuskan untuk kembali berkerja kibum kembali disibukkan oleh jadwal syuting, kibum juga mengurangi kebiasaannya yang datang ke kantor kyuhyun untuk memandangi namja manis itu, dia sedang berusaha melupakan kyuhyun, walaupun sangat sulit karna kyuhyun selalu saja muncul difikirannya, kibum terus berusaha, menahan diri agar tidak kabur dari pekerjaannya dan menemui kyuhyun. Namun, walaupun kibum sudah kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa, semua orang dapat melihat perubahan kibum, namja itu memang sangat pendiam namun sekarang kibum menjadi jauh lebih pendiam, namja tampan itu bahkan tidak pernah lagi ikut berkumpul dengan teman – teman artisnya saat sedang libur.

"hyung, kau sedang apa?" Tanya kibum saat melihat sang manajer tampak focus melihat sebuah amplop putih ditangannya di dalam ruangan namja tampan itu.

"ah ki-kibum, tidak papa" jawab donghae gugup, segera di sembunyikan amplop itu di belakang tubuhnya.

"apa itu hyung?" Tanya kibum curiga, hatinya mengatakan kibum menyembunyikan sesuatu, "berikan padaku hyung" pinta kibum tegas

"anny, ini bukan apa – apa kibum, ini hanya daftar belanjaku" jawab donghae, namja tampan itu berjalan mundur saat melihat kibum berjalan mendekatinya.

"kalau memang bukan apa – apa, kau pasti tidak akan keberatan memberikannya padaku hyung" ucap kibum sebelum dengan cepat merebut amplop itu dari tangan donghae, walaupun kibum tidak terlalu tinggi jangan pernah meragukan kekuatannya, walaupun tidak terlalu besar kibum tetap memiliki otot – otot di tubuhnya.

Setelah amplop tersebut sudah ada ditangannya kibum mulai memperhatikan amplop itu, dilihat namanya tertulis di depan amplop itu, dengan sangat perlahan dubukanya amplop tersebut, sedangkan donghae sudah tampak pasrah ditempatnya.

"tidak mungkin" ucap kibum saat melihat isi amplop itu, matanya menatap nama yang tertulis dengan indah di kertas dengan desain elegan yang merupakan sebuah undangan pernikahan, pernikahan antara Cho Kyuhyun & Choi Siwon. Rasa sesak itu kembali datang, seiring dirinya menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi kyuhyun akan menikah, kyuhyunnya akan menjadi milik orang lain, mengapa hal ini terjadi saat hatinya benar – benar belum menerima kyuhyun pergi, bukankah ini sangat tidak adil untuknya.

"kibum" panggil donghae

"hyung, kumohon katakana padaku bahwa ini bohong, katakan hyung" ucap kibum frustasi

Donghae memandang kibum kasihan, dia tau kibum akan sehancur ini saat melihat undangan itu, karna itulah donghae berusaha menyembunyikannya, "maaf tapi yang kau lihat semuanya benar" sesal donghae

"tidak mungkin, ini bahkan dua minggu lagi" ucap kibum melihat tanggal yang tertera di sana, kibum benar – benar terlihat menyedihkan, tatapannya terlihat kosong. Namun sesaat kemudian kibum membiarkan undangan itu terjatuh ke lantai lalu bergegas keluar dari ruangan donghae.

"kibum, kau mau kemana?!" teriak donghae sambil mengikuti kibum, dia sangat takut kalau kibum berbuat yang macam – macam

"aku ingin mencari kyuhyun, dia tadi dari sini kan hyung?" jawab kibum tanpa memperlambat larinya, tidak diperdulikannya orang – orang yang menatapnya heran karna berlarian di dalam gedung. Begitu sampai di pintu keluar kibum mengedarkan pandangannya, matanya mencari ke segala penjuru, mencari namja manis yang mengisi hatinya selama ini, hatinya gelisah saat tidak menemukan kyuhyun dimanapun.

"aku yakin kau disini kyunnie" ucapnya meyakinkan diri sendiri, dia terus mencari kyuhyun, sampai matanya menangkap sosok kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di sebrang jalan, namja manis itu tampak sedang menunggu bus di sebrang jalan, tanpa fikir panjang kibum langsung berlari ke arah kyuhyun, tidak diperdulikannya arus lalu lintas yang ramai, kibum bahkan nyaris tertabrak sedan putih yang melaju cukup kencang kalau saja tidak ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya.

"KAU GILA KIM KIBUM, APA KAU MAU MATI HAH?!" teriak donghae di depan kibum sambil menahan tubuh namja tampan yang memberontak minta dilepaskan.

"LEPASKAN HYUNG! AKU HARUS MENGEJAR KYUHYUN, AKU HARUS MENEMUINYA!" kibum ikut berteriak, dia semaki gusar saat melihat kyuhyun hendak naik ke dalam bus, dan tubuhnya melemas seketika saat melihat bus yang dinaiki kyuhyun itu mulai berjalan menjauh.

"sadarlah kibum, kau harus merelakan kyuhyun" lirih donghae

"tidak jangan pergi, kyu, kyuhyunnie, hyung mencintaimu" racau kibum tanpa memperdulikan donghae. Tidak ingin mereka menjadi pusat perhatian donghae memakaikan topi yang dipakainya pada kibum agar tidak ada yang mengenali namja tampan itu lalu menuntun kibum kembali ke dalam gedung. setelah kejadian itu sepanjang hari donghae hanya melihat kibum melamun, ini bahkan lebih parah, seolah – oleh kibum kehilangan jiwanya, donghae hanya dapat memandang miris pada namja yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya ini, kibum hanya seperti robot yang tanpa emosi.

.

.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya, sesekali merapatkan topi yang menjadi alat penyamarannya, di tengah keramaian sebuah pasar di kawasan myongdong, kibum terus berjalan, mengelilingi pasar yang menjual berbagai makanan, mengenang bagaimana dulu dirinya dan kyuhyun sering kesini untuk mengisi hari libur, membeli makanan untuk dirinya dan kyuhyun, lalu duduk di kursi kayu yang ada di bawah pohon linden sambil saling bercanda dan membicarakan rencana masa depan mereka.

Kibum duduk di kursi itu, sudah lama dia tidak kemari terlihat beberapa perubahan terjadi di pasar makanan ini, perlahan kibum mengelus wilayah kosong kursi yang didudukinya, tempat yang biasa diduduki kyuhyun, pandangannya terfokus pada sebuah tulisan yang ada di kursi, tulisan dengan tinta merah. Ingatan kibum melayang pada saat itu, tiga tahun lalu.

'**lihat hyung aku menuliskan Kim Kyuhyun dan Kim Kibum' ucap kyuhyun ceria sambil mengacungkan spidol merah yang dipegangnya**

"**kenapa Kim Kyuhyun?" Tanya kibum sambil tersenyum memandangi tingkah lucu kekasihnya**

"**tentu saja karna nanti aku akan menjadi istrimu" jawab kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah, "dan nanti kalau kita sudah punya anak aku ingin menunjukkan tulisan ini pada anak kita" lanjut kyuhyun.**

**Kibum hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan kyuhyun, lalu dibawanya tubuh namja yang sangat dicintainya itu kepelukannya setelah memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir manis itu.**

Mengingat hal itu hanya membuat kibum kembali merasakan sakit, dielusnya tulisan tangan kyuhyun itu, mungkin harapan mereka itu tidak akan pernah terwujud. Kibum hanya dapat memejamkan matanya, dia namja, dan tidak sepantasnya menangis, namun ini terlalu menyesakkan. saat matanya kembali terbuka tatapannya tidak sengaja melihat namja manis yang sedang berdiri di depan kedai kue beras. Merasa tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya, kibum mendekati sosok itu.

"dua porsi ahjumma", kibum dapat mendengar suara merdu itu berbicara dengan ahjumma pemilik kedai itu, sekarang kibum yakin sosok itu adalah kyuhyun.

"kyunnie?" panggilnya pelan

Kyuhyun, namja manis itu mematung mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalinya, namun dia terlalu takut untuk berbalik. Namja manis itu hanya mengeratkan genggamannya pada dua bungkus kue beras pedas yang diberikan ahjumma itu di tangannya.

"kyunnie" panggil kibum lagi dengan nada yang lebih lirih, kibum sangat ingin melihat wajah kyuhyun.

"terima kasih ahjumma" ucap kyuhyun buru – buru dan langsung meninggalkan kibum setelah sebelumnya membayar pada ahjumma pemilik kedai.

"kyunnie tunggu, hyung mohon" kibum mengejar kyuhyun, tidak akan dia biarkan kyuhyun meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa penjelasan apapun, dengan usaha keras akhirnya kibum berhasil meraih lengan kyuhyun dan memaksa namja manis itu berbalik menghadapnya.

"ada apa?" Tanya kyuhyun datar

"hyung ingin bicara"

"kurasa sudah tidak ada yang harus kita bicarakan lagi kibum –ssi, kita sudah berakhir" ucap kyuhyun

"tidak, hyung mohon, hyung menyesal kyu" ucap kibum memelas

"lepaskan aku hyung" kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan tangannya

"tidak" kibum menggenggam pergelangan kyuhyun erat

"hyung, lep …" kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat sebuah suara menghentikan mereka

"ada apa baby? Kenapa kau meninggalkan hyung" Tanya seorang namja tampan berlesung pipi yang baru saja datang menghampiri kihyun, yang otomatis membuat cekalan tangan kibum pada tangan kyuhyun terlepas.

"anny hyung" jawab kyuhyun gugup

"hyung mencarimu kemana – mana baby" ucap namja yang bernama siwon itu khawatir

"mian hyung tadi aku hanya membeli kue beras" sesal kyuhyun

"gwenchana, jangan melakukannya lagi hyung takut terjadi sesutu padamu" ucap siwon sambil mengelus rambut kyuhyun sayang, lalu tatapannya beralih pada namja tampan yang tampak menatapnya tajam, "maaf anda siapa?" Tanya siwon ramah

"dia temanku hyung" jawab kyuhyun cepat

"ahh, perkenalkan aku choi siwon, calon suami kyuhyun" ucap siwon ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada kibum

"kibum" ucap kibum singkat, namja tampan ini berusaha meredam emosi saat melihat siwon merangkul kyuhyun dengan gampangnya.

"kebetulan kami akan makan siang kibum-ssi, maukah kau bergabung dengan kami" ajak siwon

"anny, dia sibuk hyung" elak kyuhyun

"sebentar saja, hyung hanya ingin dekat dengan teman – temanmu" ucap siwon, lalu pandangannya kembali beralih pada kibum, "bagaimana kibum-ssi?" tanyanya

Kibum berfikir sejenak sebelum die mangangguk "baiklah" jawabnya.

.

.

Ck, kibum mengeram kesal melihat dua makluk didepannya ini selalu menampilkan kemesraan mereka, dia merasa cemburu melihat bagaimana siwon memperlakukan kyuhyun begitu manis dan lembut, bagaimana namja tampan itu mengusap rambut kyuhyun, menarikkan kursi untuk kyuhyun duduk, dan membersihkan sisa – sisa makanan di bibir kyuhyun, ingin rasanya kibum menarik kyuhyun dan meneriakkan kyuhyun adalah miliknya, namun tentu saja hal itu tidak bisa dia lakukan, karna kyuhyun memang bukan miliknya lagi. Saat ini mereka sudah ada di salah satu restoran di kawasan myongdong, dan sejak tadi kibum sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya, dia hanya menatap kesal pada wonkyu.

"kenapa tidak dimakan kibum-ssi? Apa kau tidak suka tempat ini? Aku bisa mencar tempat lain" Tanya siwon

"tidak, aku hanya merasa kenyang siwon-ssi" jawab kibum dengan nada kesal, _huhhh dasar orang kaya, pasti mudah untukmu berganti – ganti restoran, _ejek kibum dalam hati, dia sudah mengenali siapa namja di depannya ini, siapa yang tidak mengenali choi siwon, putra tunggal choi kiho, pemilik choi corp yang merupakan salah satu perusahaan penopang ekonomi korea selatan, tentunya dia sangatlah kaya dan berasal dari keluarga terpadang.

"apa kau sudah lama berteman dengan kyu?" Tanya siwon berusaha memecahkan suasana yang agak tegang.

"ya, kami teman sejak senior high school" jawab kibum sambil menatap kyuhyun tepat dimatanya, namja tampan berkulit putih ini berusaha menyelami fikiran mantan kekasihnya itu.

"benarkah? Apa kalian sangat dekat?" Tanya siwon lagi

"ya, tentu saja kami sangat dekat, benarkan kyu?" Tanya kibum

"n-ne" jawab kyuhyun gugup, tatapan kibum benar – benar sangat mengintimidasi.

"wahhh aku sangat senang bisa mengenal salah satu teman dekat kyuhyun selain changmin, jujur saja aku bosan bertemu dengan tiang listrik itu terus" ucap siwon berusaha bercanda, namun kedua namja itu sepertinya tidak sedang dalam mood yang bagus untuk bercanda. Suasana kembali hening saat siwon tidak lagi menanyai kibum, hanya ada suara sendok dan garpu dia antara ketiga orang itu.

"aku ketoilet dulu baby" pamit siwon pada kyuhyun

Sebenarnya kyuhyun tidak ingin siwon meninggalkannya, dia sangat takut ditinggal berdua dengan kibum, apalagi melihat tatapan mengintimidasi itu, namun tentu saja kyuhyun tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya ini, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya mengangguk.

"kau benar – benar kebat kyuhyun-ssi" ucap kibum dengan nada sinis, wajahnya terlihat sangat datar dan dingin saat mengatakan itu

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya kyuhyun tidak mengerti

"choi siwon, tampan, kaya, dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang" ucap kibum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun, "pantas saja kau lebih memilih meninggalkanku" ucap kibum sinis

"mwo?" kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, matanya memancarkan kekecewaan pada namja di depannya itu, apakah kibum menganggapnya serendah itu, karna perkataan kibum tadi mengisyaratkan bahwa kyuhyun adalah namja yang gila harta.

"sekarang aku tau kenapa kau meninggalkanku, tentu saja karna namja choi itu lebih kaya dariku bukan?" Tanya kibum kejam

BYURRRRR kyuhyun menyiramkan segelas air putih ke wajah kibum, dia sudah tidak sanggup mendengar kata – kata menyakitkan yang diucapkan kibum, kata – kata yang menambahkan kembali rasa sakit di hati kyuhyun. "apa aku serendah itu dimatamu hyung? Teganya kau menuduhku seperti itu!" ucap kyuhyun murka lalu meninggalkan kibum dengan airmata yang mengalir deras dari matanya, namja itu bergegas keluar dari restoran itu, lalu mengirim pesan pada siwon kalau dia ada urusan mendadak yang membuatnya harus pulang lebih dulu.

Didalam restoran kibum masih terduduk di tempatnya, membiarkan tetesan air mengalir dari wajahnya, "bodoh" gumamnya, lagi – lagi dia menyakiti kyuhyun, kibum tidak buta, dia melihat bagaimana ekspresi terluka kyuhyun saat dia mengatakan hal itu, sungguh kibum sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengatakannya, dia sangatlah mengenal kyuhyun dan namja manis itu bukanlah orang yang seperti itu, rasa cemburulah yang membuatnya hilang control, yang harusnya dia memohon pada kyuhyun agar kembali padanya jadinya malah seperti ini.

.

.

Kibum kembali menegak cairan berwarna merah pekat itu dengan sekali teguk, setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi cairan di dalam gelas kaca itu kibum meletakkan gelasnya secara kasar di atas meja, bergabung dengan beberapa gelas kosong yang sebelunya sudah dia habiskan isinya.

"tambah lagi!" ucapnya keras pada seorang bartender yang bertugas di salah satu night club termahal di korea selatan itu. Suara dentuman music dan lampu warna – warni yang memenuhi ruangan gelap itu ikut menemani kibum selama hampir dua jam ini, ah jangan lupakan bergelas – gelas minuman beralkohol yang sudah ditegaknya, yang membuatnya nyaris pingsan karna mabuk.

"maaf tuan tapi anda sudah minum terlalu banyak, saya khawatir apalagi anda datang sendirian" ucap sang bartender berusaha menolak kibum yang terlihat sudah mabuk berat

"berikan padaku!, aku akan membayarmu berapapun, berikan minuman itu lagi!" bentak kibum sambil menggebrak meja. Kibum tertawa miris, mentertawai dirinya sendiri, kibum sadar ini bukanlah dirinya, dia tidak suka minuman beralkohol, biasanya dia hanya minum saat ada perayaan tertentu dan itupun tidak terlalu banyak, namun sekarang, mengunjungi night club dan meminum minuman beralkohol sudah menjadi rutinitas untuknya selama seminggu terakhir, sebagai penghilang stress dan pengalih perhatiannya dari kyuhyun dan juga pernikahan namja yang dicintainya itu yang tinggal menghitung hari.

"tapi tuan …"

"berikan padaku! Kau tidak dengar hahh?!" bentaknya lagi, yang mau tak mau membuat bartender itu menyerah dan memberikan apa yang diinginkan kibum. Kibum kembali meminum minumannya, tidak diperdulikan rasa perih diperutnya, karna memang dia tidak makan sejak padi dan sekarang perutnya hanya terisi oleh minuman keras.

"kyuhyunnie, kyuhyunnie" gumam kibum sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di meja, "kenapa kau pergi?" gumamnya khas orang mabuk, disekitarnya yeoja – yeoja malam menatap lapar pada sosok kibum, siapa yang tidak akan tergoda melihat namja tampan terlebih dia seorang actor terkenal sendirian di club malam, sampai seorang yeoja dengan berani mendekati kibum.

"hai, kulihat kau sendirian, mau kutemani?" ucap yeoja itu genit sambil mengusap bahu kibum

"jangan ganggu aku, dan singkirkan tangamnu!" ucap kibum dengan nada mengancam

"ohh ayolah, kita bisa bersenang – senang malam ini" yeoja itu berusaha memeluk kibum

"jangan berani – beraninya kau menyentuhku!' ancam kibum dengan nada datar, walaupun dia sudah mabuk dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya terutama yeoja itu, hanya kyuhyun yang boleh menyentuhnya.

"jangan sok jual mahal, kau tau sangat sulit menghabiskan malam denganku" ucap yeoja itu

"aku tidak perduli! Pergi!" bentak kibum

"dasar namja tidak tau diri, sudah untung aku mau menemanimu" ucap yeoja itu yang kesal karna tolakan kibum.

Kibum tidak menyahut, namja tampan itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dan menaruhnya di meja lalu berjalan dengan sempoyongan hendak keluar dari ruangan gelap itu. Ramainya orang ditambah dengan suara keras music membuat kibum pusing, matanya mulai berkunang – kunang, kibum juga dapat merasakan sakit diperutnya semakin menjadi – jadi, tepat sebelum namja tampan itu sampai pintu keluar tubuh tegap itu ambruk tidak sadarkan diri, mengundang teriakan dan kepanikan pengunjung night club, sampai akhirnya dalam waktu singkat orang – orang itu mengerubunginya

.

.

Namja manis itu berlari memasuki ruangan serba putih itu dengan tergesa – gesa, wajah manisnya terlihat menggambarkan kelelahan dan juga ketakutan, namja manis bernama kyuhyun itu langsung menghampiri bagian informasi di salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di kota seoul itu.

"suster dimana pasien bernama kim kibum?" tanyanya cemas

"kibum-ssi, kamar 1213" jawab sang suster

"terima kasih" balas kyuhyun, kaki jenjangnya kembali berjalan dengan terburu – buru menuju salah satu ruangan vip di rumah sakit itu, kyuhyun begitu kaget, namja manis itu tadi sedang makan malam dengan siwon saat tiba – tiba saja ada yang menghubunginya, lebih kaget lagi saat yang menghubunginya adalah manajer miracle night club yang mengatakan bahwa kibum pingsan di night club tersebut dan langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan manajer itu menghubungi kyuhyun karna kibum datang seorang diri sampai akhirnya menghubungi kyuhyun yang nomor telponnya ada di smartphone kibum. Kyuhyun bahkan sampai berbohong pada siwon dan segera datang ke rumah sakit ini, dia begitu khawatir pada kibum.

Saat kyuhyun sampai di depan ruangan kibum tepat saat seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu, "dokter bagaimana keadaan kibum?" tanyanya to the point

"maaf anda ada hubungan apa dengan kibum-ssi?" Tanya sang dokter berambut putih itu

"saya emm temannya dok" jawab kyuhyun

"baiklah mari ikut saya" ucap dokter itu

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah kamar rawat kibum sebentar lalu mengikuti langkah dokter paruh baya didepannya.

Setengah jam kemudian kyuhyun sudah kembali ke ruang rawat kibum, namja manis ini nampak menggenggam tangan kibum yang masih belum sadar dari pingsannya, infuse terpasang di tangan kanan kibum yang terkulai di samping tubuh namja tampan itu. "kenapa kau sampai seperti ini hyung?" tanyanya, matanya memandang sedih pada wajah pucat kibum, kyuhyun masih mengingat ucapan dokter tadi tentang kondisi kibum.

'**saya harus menyampaikan ini, begini keadaan kibum-ssi sangatlah buruk, ada kerusakan pada lambungnya karna dia sepertinya jarang mengkonsumsi makanan, kerusakan pada hatinya karna terlalu banya minuman alcohol dan terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi obat tidur" ucap dokter itu**

"**mwo? Ini tidak mungkin dok" ucap kyuhyun tidak percaya**

"**maaf tapi itulah yang terjadi" sesal dokter itu**

"**apa kibum hyung bisa sembuh?" Tanya kyuhyun, tubuhnya benar – benar lemas seolah seluruh energy diserap dari tubuhnya**

"**bisa tentu saja, dia membutuhkan perawatan intensif untuk memulihkan kondisinya, dia juga harus mengatur pola makan dan juga menjauhi minuman keras dan konsumsi obat yang berlebihan" jawab sang dokter, "selain itu, kibum-ssi juga mengalami stress, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi cobalah untuk menjaga emosinya" tambah sang dokter**

"**baik terima kasih dokter" sahut kyuhyun**

Airmata menetes dari mata kyuhyun mengingat ucapan sang dokter, diusapnya rambut hitam kibum yang terlihat sudah memanjang, "seharusnya kau tidak seperti ini hyung, bukankah aku sudah tidak membebanimu lagi? Mana kibum yang kuat? Kibum yang akan menorehkan namanya di Hollywood, kim kibum seorang actor terkenal, kenapa kau selalu saja membuatku menangis? Jawab aku! Kau memang jahat hyung" ucap kyuhyun di sela tangisnya, direbahkan kepalanya, ditempelkan pada tangan kibum yang masih dia genggam erat, seharusnya dia tidak seperti ini, bukankah dua hari lagi dia kan menikah, dua hari lagi dia akan menyandang marga choi, dan tidak seharusnya sekarang dia menemui kibum. Namun hatinya tidak bisa mengelak, dia masih begitu menghawatirkan kibum.

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya, yahh benar dia tidak boleh terus seperti ini, kyuhyun berdiri dari tempatnya, mengambil smartphone kibum yang tergeletak di meja nakas, mengirim pesan pada manajer kibum, lee donghae.

"maaf hyung, tapi aku harus pergi" lirih kyuhyun, "ini yang terakhir" kyuhyun mengecup bibir pucat kibum sekilas lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan serba putih itu.

"kyunnie" igau kibum tepat setelah kyuhyun sudah tidak terlihat lagi di balik pintu, mata namja tampan itu memang masih terpejam, namun hatinya menyadari keberadaan kyuhyun.

.

.

"eughhh" erangan terdengar dari namja tampan yang baru saja tersaar dari tidur panjangnya, matanya mengerjap – ngerjam berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang mesuk ke matanya, diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mengerang kesal saat menyadari dirinya berada di sebuah rumah sakit.

Dipejamkannya matanya sejenak, berusaha mengingat apa yang membuatnya masuk ke rumah sakit, minum – minum, yeoja pengganggu, lalu semuanya gelap, hanya itu yang kibum ingat, namun matanya kembali terbuka saat mengingat rasa hangat juga suara merdu yang sangat kibum kenal, perasaan kibum membuncah, berharap bahwa yang dirasakannya saat dia tertidur bukanlah sebuah mimpi namun kenyataan, bahwa kyuhyun menemuinya dan menggenggam tangannya.

Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya, berharap menemukan sosok manis itu, namun tidak ada seorangpun di ruangan itu, sampai tiba – tiba pintu terbuka.

"kau sudah sadar?" Tanya donghae

"hyung" ucap kibum kecewa melihat bukan kyuhyun yang datang keruangannya, mungkinkah dia hanya bermimpi.

"kau memang bodoh kibum, apa kau mau mati hah?!" murka donghae, menahan diri untuk tidak memukul kepala kibum yang sedang sakit.

"mian" sesal kibum dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuat donghae khawatir

"sudahlah, kau sedang sakit aku tidak akan memarahimu, tapi ingat kau harus istirahat total dan setelah ini aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu menyentuh minuman keras sedikitpun" ancam donghae, kibum hanya menggangguk badannya masih terlalu lemas untuk mendebat donghae.

Seharian itu dihabiskan kibum dengan melamun seorang diri, karna donghae harus ke agensi dan mengurus jadwal kibum yang harus dibatalkan dan beberapa yang diundur karna kibum yang sedang sakit.

"hyung kau kemba …. Changmin?" ucapan kibum berhenti saat melihat yang memasuki ruangannya bukanlah donghae tetapi changmin.

"kau sudah sadar?" Tanya changmin sinis

"ada apa kau kesini changmin?" Tanya kibum

"cihh aku juga tidak sudi kemari kalau bukan untuk sahabatku kibum-ssi, aku senang melihatmu sakit,tapi tetap saja ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit kyuhyun" ucap changmin semakin membuat kibum tidak mengerti.

'sebenarnya apa maksudmu?" Tanya kibum

"dengarkan baik – baik kim kibum-ssi, aku sebenarnya lebih mendukung kyuhyun bersama siwon hyung, dia lebih segalanya darimu dan yang terpenting dia tidak akan menyakiti sahabatku, namun kyuhyun memang bodoh, bagaimana dia bisa mencintai namja brengsek sepertimu" ucap changmin

"mwo?"

"kenapa?, kau kaget karna kyuhyun masih mencintaimu?" Tanya changmin

"apa maksudmu, kyuhyun mencintaiku tapi dia bersama siwon?" ucap kibum bingung

"sebenarnya kyuhyun melarangku mengatakan ini, tapi aku tidak ingin sahabatku menderita karna keputusan yang diambilnya itu, aku akan mengatakan padamu yang sebenarnya" ucap changmin, ekspresinya berubah sendu, kibum terdiam memperhatikan changmin, dia tau ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh namja tinggi itu.

"kyuhyun dijodohkan kibum" ucap changmin

"mwo?!" Tanya kibum kaget

"kyuhyun dijodohkan dengan choi siwon delapan bulan yang lalu, kau tau bagaimana keluarga kyuhyun bukan?, kyuhyun anak satu – satunya paman dan bibi cho, harapan satu – satunya penerus keluarga cho" ucap changmin, matanya memperhatikan ekspresi kibum yang tampak kaget, "bibi cho meminta kyuhyun segera menikah, namun kyuhyun selalu menolaknya dengan mengatakan kalau dia sudah punya pacar, itu kau kibum, tapi umma cho tidak percaya karna kyuhyun memang tidak pernah membawamu menemui kedua orangtuanya, sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan menjodohkan kyuhyun, kau tau kyuhyun sangat menyayangi orangtuanya bukan?, dia selama ini sudah cukup membuat mereka kecewa dengan memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya ke amerika, memilih untuk mandiri dan keluar dari rumah, memilih untuk berkerja di perusahaan game daripada berkerja di perusahaan paman cho, dan semua itu demi kau, demi untuk bersamamu. namun, kyuhyun tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya lagi kibum, ditambah bibi cho sedang sakit saat ini, karna itu dia menerima perjodohan dengan siwon hyung" jelas changmin

"tidak mungkin, mengepa dia tidak mengatakannya padaku?" Tanya kibum lirih

"cihhh kau fikir itu karna siapa hah !? Kyuhyun terlalu mencintaimu sehingga dia rela membiarkan dirinya sendiri terluka, dia tidak ingin menghancurkan karirmu, dia tau kau sangat ingin menjadi actor terkenal, dia tidak ingin menghancurkan mimpimu dengan memeksamu menikahinya, ditambah …" changmin menghentikan ucapannya sebentar, terlihat jelas namja tampan itu menahan emosinya, "ditambah kau selalu menolak kalau kyuhyun mengajakmu menemui orangtuanya, kau tau, dia hanya ingin membuat kedua orangtuanya membatalkan perjodohan itu dengan mengenalkan mu pada mereka, namun kau memang terlalu egois kim kibum, dan hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri!" marah changmin, kyuhyun memang menceritaka semuanya padanya.

Kibum tertunduk, pantas saja kyuhyun selalu berusaha mengajaknya menemui orangtuanya, berusaha memulai pembicaraan tentang hubungan mereka agar lebih serius, kibum sangat menyesali dia tidak menyadari ini sebelumnya.

"apa kau menyesal? Kau memang sudah sepantasnya menyesal kibum-ssi" ucap changmin, namja tinggi itu lalu hendak meninggalkan ruangan kibum, namun sebelum menutup pintu dia menghentikan langkahnya mendengar pertanyaan kibum.

"mengapa kau melakukan ini? Bukankah kau tidak menyukaiku?" Tanya kibum

Changmin menjawab tanpa menengok ke arah kibum, "aku melakukan ini bukan untukmu, aku melakukan ini untuk sahabatku, kumohon buat dia kembali tersenyum kibum-ssi" ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu.

Kibum masih terdiam ditempatnya setelah kepergian changmin, rasa sesal kembali merasuki hatinya "mianhae, mianhae kyunnie" isaknya, dipukulnya dadanya pelan berusaha menghilangkan rasa sesak didadanya.

kibum melirik jam di dinding yangmenempel di dinding rumah sakit yang terdapat kalendernya juga, harusnya sekarang adalah hari rabu namun disitu tertulis sudah hari kamis, "astaga berapa lama aku pingsan?" gumamnya, kalau ini hari kamis berarti ini adalah hari pernikahan kyuhyun. Kibum mencerna informasi itu lalu diingatnya tadi changmin memakai pakaian rapi seperti hendak menghadiri pesta.

"shit!" umpat kibum melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan, kurang lebih satu jam lagi siwon dan kyuhyun akan mengucapkan janji pernikahan, "aku harus menghentikannya" gumamnya, lalu dengan tanpa ragu melepas infuse yang menancap di tangannya, dengan masih memakai pakaian rumah sakit namja tampan itu jalan terseok – seok keluar dari ruangannya, satu tujuannya, menemui kyuhyun.

.

.

Suasana ramai terlihat di sebuah gereja, dekorasi serba putih, dan bunga – bunga cantik menghiasi setiap sudut gedung yang akan menjadi tempat mengucapan sumpah antara kedua putra pengusaha terkenal cho kyuhyun dan choi siwon.

Siwon yang sudah menggunakan setelan tuxedo hitam terlihat sangat tampan, namja pemilik lesung pipit itu tampak menyambut para tamu dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya, sedangkan calon pengantinnya cho kyuhyun tampak masih terduduk di depan meja rias di dalam ruangannya.

"anak umma memang sangat cantik" ucap cho heechul, umma kyuhyun, sambil merapikan tatanan rambut kyuhyun dan tuxedo putih yang dipakainya.

"umma yakin, babykyu akan bahagia bersama siwon" ucap heechul sambil mengusap rambut putra sematawayangnya, kyuhyun tetap diam, fikirannya hanya tertuju pada seseorang, seseorang yang dia yakin sekarang masih ada di rumah sakit. _Apa kau baik – baik saja kibum hyung? Apa kau sudah sembuh?, _Tanya kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

"ah sudah saatnya sayang" ucap heechul tiba – tiba sambil menuntun kyuhyun untuk berdiri, sudah saatnya mereka keluar.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata kyuhyun, meratapi nasibnya dan akhir hubungannya dengan kibum, sebentar lagi dirinya kan menjadi milik siwon, menyandang marga choi, bukan kim seperti yang sejak dulu dia impikan. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam, mungkin memang ini adalah takdirnya, kyuhyun mencoba berfikir bahwa ini adalah yang terbaik. Kyuhyun menyambut tangan heechul, heechul yang akan mengantarkannya pada sang appa, dan appanya kan mengantarkannya pada calon suaminya, choi siwon.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju altar, diiringi dengan tatapan kagum seluruh undangan dan juga siwon yang sudah menunggunya di altar, kyuhyun melihat siwon, namja berlesung pipi itu tersenyum padanya, namun senyum itu tak menular pada kyuhyun, kyuhyu masih berharap yang berdiri disana adalah kim kibum.

"kutitipkan putraku padamu siwon" ucap cho hangeng saat menyerahkan tangan kyuhyun pada siwon

"tentu appa" jawab siwon mantap, keduanya menghadap pendeta yang akan menikahkan mereka

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok tampan yang dicintainya, namun dia tidak ada dimanapun, "kyu kita akan segera mulai" bisik siwon menyadarkan kyuhyun. Namja manis itu menghela nafas pasrah, ini adalah akhir kisahnya dengan kibum.

Pendeta itu mulai mengucapkan doa – doa untuk memulai pernikahan mereka sampai akhirnya mulai mengucapkan kata – kata ikatan yang harus dijawab siwon dan kyuhyun.

"aku bersedia" jawab siwon mantap sambil menatap kyuhyun disampingnya, memperhatikan ekspresi kyuhyun, namun dia menyadari tidak ada ekspresi bahagia disana.

Sekarang pendeta itu bertanya pada kyuhyun, kyuhyun cukup lama terdiam, membuat keributan kecil di ruangan tersebut dai para undangan yang berbisik – bisik. "aku ….." ucap kyuhyun ragu, kyuhyun tidak menyadari seorang namja berpakaian rumah sakit menatapnya sendu dari pintu gereja, namja bernama kim kibum itu hanya dapat memandang punggung kyuhyun, dia merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan kyuhyun, kyuhyun terlalu baik untuknya, niatnya untuk menghentikan pernikahan wonkyu pupus sudah, dia merasa kyuhyun pantas mendapatkan namja yang lebih baik darinya.

"aku ber….." ucap kyuhyun lagi

Cukup, sosok berpakaian rumah sakit itu tidak sanggup lagi mendengar ucapan kyuhyun, dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan gereja itu, dia menyerah.

"aku bersedi …." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat akan mengucapkan kalimat sacral itu, sampai sebuah suara menghentikannya

"berhenti kyu" ucap siwon, kyuhyun memandang heran ke arah calon suaminya itu

"hentikan, kalau ini hanya menyakitimu" ucap siwon lagi, namja tampan itu menatapnya lembut namun terlihat ada kesedihan dimatanya, "maaf, aku tidak bisa meneruskan ini, aku tau hatimu bukan untukku" ucap siwon, suasana gereja itu menjadi hening, "kejarlah dia, kejarlah cintamu" ucap siwon meyakinkan, namja tampan ini tadi memang sempat melihat sosok kibum sebelum namja itu pergi, siwon memang menyadari perasaan kyuhyun pada kibum saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dulu, bagaimana mata cantik itu memandang kibum, ada cinta disana, dan selama ini siwon bersifat egois dengan berpura – pura tidak tau dan tetap mempertahankan kyuhyun, namun sekarang dia menyerah, kyuhyun memang bukan untuknya.

"hyung?" ucap kyuhyun

"tunggu apalagi, dia baru saja pergi" ucap siwon mencoba tersenyum

"mwo?" Tanya kyuhyun kaget dia tidak menyangka kibum datang

"kejarlah dia" ucapnya

Kyuhyu tersenyum tulus pada siwon, "terima kasih hyung" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan altar, berlari keluar gereja untuk mengejar cintanya.

Siwon memandang punggung kyuhyun yang menjauh, tidak diperdulikan omelan kedua orangtuanya karrna tindakan bodohnya, baginya melihat kyuhyun bahagia sudah cukup karna dia tau sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan bisa membuat kyuhyun mencintainya.

.

.

Kibum berjalan gontai, dia bahkan tidak tau berjalan kemana, dia membiarkan kakinya yang menuntunnya kemanapun, airmata menetes dari matanya yang biasanya bisa membuat orang terintimidasi namun sekarang mata itu terlihat redup. Sekarang kyuhyun pasti sudah menjadi milik siwon, dan itu membuat kibum sakit, namun inilah yang terbaik, kyuhyun lebih pantas menjadi milik siwon daripada namja brengsek sepertinya.

"hyung, kibum hyung"

Hahhh bahkan dirinya sekarang berhalusinasi mendengar suara kyuhyun, kibum sama sekali tidak berbalik dia takut kecewa dan tidak menemukan kyuhyun disana, namun panggilan it terus terdengar, sampai kibum merasakan sepasang lengan berkulit putih pucat melingkar di perutnya, memeluknya dari belakang. Kibum bahkan bisa mencium aroma segar yang sangat dia kenal, sefrustasi itukah dirinya sampai sekarang berhalusinasi bahwa kyuhyun memeluknya erat, sepertinya dia butuh ke dokter setelah ini, dia sudah mulai gila.

"kibum hyung, kumohon jawab aku" sosok yang memeluknya itu kembali bicara

"komohon jangan menggangguku kyuhyunnie, menghilanglah jangan buat aku sulit melupakanmu" gumam kibum masih mengira yang memeluknya adalah halusinasinya semata

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melupakanku hyung, aku mencintaimu" jawab kyuhyun

Kibum mulai mengumpulkan kembali kewarasannya, kalau memang ini hanya halusinasi mengapa keberadaan kyuhyun begitu nyata, dia bisa merasakan nafas hangat kyuhyun di punggungnya, aroma tubuhnya, lengannya yang halus.

"kyunnie" gumam kibum ragu sambil berbalik, dilihatnya wajah manis kyuhyun yang bersimbah air mata, walaupun senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya.

"kyunnie ini kau" kibum memegang wajah kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya, memastikan sosok didepannya itu nyata, kyuhyun mengangguk meyakinkan kibum.

"benarkah, bagaimana…" Tanya kibum

"siwon hyung, melepaskanku" jawab kyuhyun

"mwo?!"

"kau tidak percaya? Ini benar – benar aku, kyuhyunmu" kesal kyuhyun, namja manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut

"ini kau" ucap kibum lalu membawa tubuh itu kepelukannya, "ini benar – benar dirimu, mianhae, mianhae kyunnie, mianhae karna selama ini selalu menyakitimu" ucap kibum, namja tampan itu menangis dipelukan kyuhyun seperti anak kecil

"aku juga minta maaf hyung, kumohon lupakan yang sudah terjadi dan maukah kita memulai semuanya dari awal" ucap kyuhyun

"tidak, aku tidak ingin melupakan semuanya, aku tidak ingin melupakan bagaimana pertemuan kita, bagaimana aku jatuh cinta padamu, tapi aku berjanji setelah ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis lagi, saranghae kyunnie" ucap kibum tulus

Kyuhyun menangis lalu mengeratkan pelukannya, "aku merindukanmu hyung" ucapnya

"aku juga sayang, aku janji setelah ini kita akan bahagia" ucap kibum sambil mengangkat wajah kyuhyun, kebgahagiaan membuncah di hatinya, perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis itu, jarak antara bibir mereka sudah sangat dekat saat tiba – tiba kyuhyun memundurkan wajahnya, "wae kyunnie?" Tanya kibum heran, apakah kyuhyun masih belum bisa memaafkannya sehingga tidak ingin diciumnya.

"anny, hyung hanya bagaimana kalau ada yang mengenalimu dan melihat kita" ucap kyuhyun

Kibum tersenyum, "aku tidak perduli, biarkan orang tau bahwa kau adalah milikku, ahh tidak tapi kita saling memiliki, aku sudah tidak perduli dengan karir bodoh itu, sekarang yanterpenting hanya dirimu, kyuhyunku" ucap kibum lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kyuhyun, membawa kyuhyun pada ciuman yang sangat lembut.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang pantai yang terlihat dari jendela besar salah satu hotel berbintang di maldieves, namja manis yang saat ini hanya menggunakan sebuah kemeja putih kebesaran yang tidak terkancing sempurna itu menikmati pemandangan indah yang tersaji didepannya, sungguh kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya, hidupnya begitu sempurna karna akhirnya dia bisa bersama dengan namja yang dia cintai. Kyuhyun masih ingat hari itu saat pernikahannya dengan siwon batal dia dan kibum langsung ke kediaman cho, memohon restu dari kedua orang tuanya, cukup sulit karna umma dan appanya marah besar padanya, namun dengan keteguhan hati dan perjuangan tanpa lelah, selama hampir sebulan keduanya selalu datang kekediaman cho untuk menemui heechul dan hangeng, sampai akhirnya heechul kesal dan bosan melihat meraka terus memohon sampai akhirnya menerima hubungan mereka, bahkan sekarang kibum sudah sangat dekat dengan ayahnya, mengingingat kibum yang pintar walaupun diaseorang actor jangan ragukan kemampuan berbisnisnya, sekarang bahkan appanya dan kibum persis seperti ayah dan anak yang tak terpisahkan. Mereka juga akhirnya melaksanakan pernikahan sebulan yang lalu, dan setelah itu kibum langsung mengajaknya berbulan madu, tidak tanggung – tanggung, namja tampan itu meminta libur selama sebulan penuh untuk berbulan madu dan disinilah sekarang mereka, di salah satu tempat terindah di dunia.

Mereka sudah dua puluh lima hari berada di maldieves dan lima hari lagi bulan madunya ini akan berakhir, benar – benar bulan madu yang sangat menyenangkan untuk kyuhyun, kibum selalu memanjakannya, memenuhi setiap keinginannya dan seluruh malam – malam indah yang mereka lalui, kyuhyun benar – benar tidak ingin ini cepat berakhir, ditambah 'sesuatu' yang akan segera hadir diantara mereka. Hahhh kyuhyun tidak sabar memberitahukan kibum tentang 'sesuatu' itu.

"sayang kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri?"

sebuah lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang dulanjutkan dengan ciuman – ciuman dibahunya yang terekspos, kyuhyun menyamankan posisinya di pelukan suaminya, "tidakkah ini sangat indah hyung?" ucapnya

"bagiku kau lah yang terindah" ucap kibum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada kyuhyun, namja manis itu bahkan bisa merasakan otot – otot perut kibum yang menempel dipunggungnya, karna memang namja tampan bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana pendek.

"apa kau bahagia?" Tanya kibum

"emmm sangat" jawab kyuhyun semangat

"aku juga bahagia" ucap kibum

"hyung bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan – jalan" ajak kyuhyun semangat

Kibum menggeleng pelan, "tidak, bulan madu kita tinggal sebentar lagi kyunnie, dan aku ingin menghabiskan bulan madu kita di kamar ini saja" ucap kibum dengan seringaian mesum

"dasar mesum" ucap kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah

"bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang semalam" ucap kibum lalu mengangkat kyuhyun bridal style dan menjatuhkan kyuhyun ke atas kasur, diposisikan tubuhnya di atas kyuhyun.

"hyung pelan – pelan kau bisa menyakiti uri baby" ucap kyuhyun kesal

"mwo?" kaget kibum dengan ekspresi lucu

Sungguh kyuhyun ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi yang jarang dikeluarkan oleh kibum itu, ahh bagaimana ya reaksi orang – orang kalau dia menyebarkan foto kibum dengan ekspresi seperti ini pasti akan sangat heboh, tidak tahan melihat wajah bengong suaminya akhirnya kyuhyun mengecup bibir kibum sekilas.

"selamat kau akan jadi ayah" ucap kyuhyun kemudian, lalu mendorong kibum, meninggalkan calon ayah yang masih belum tersadar dari keterkejutannya itu sambil tertawa puas.

**END**

**Yeahhhhh akhirnya selesai juga dehh, ini lanjutan dari spoiler, hope you like it, cukup lama mengerjakan ff ini karna idenya yang sempet macet di jalan hhe, tapi semoga memuaskan, maaf untuk typo dan kegajean ceritanya ya, akhir kata bye – bye …**


End file.
